fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Patient Zero
Final Destination: Patient Zero is a fan-made action thriller fiction created by Bingus Bumpus and Jimple Jooboo based off of a horror franchise of the same name (Final Destination 2000-2011) where one person witnesses a disaster happen in a premonition and they convince a few people to escape where soon after the disaster happens for real, afterwards the survivors begin to die in strange and unusual accidents caused by Death himself. The story begins with Joe Hurton monologuing while stuck in a hospital bed. “Every day, I re-live the same nightmare over and over again. Me, my wife Thelma and my son Ben were going to Dream Cream to get Ice cream for Ben’s 7th birthday like we had done every year.” The camera fades out to reveal Joe in the car with Thelma and Ben on the freeway, and Joe continues with “Unfortunately, 7 turned out to be our unlucky number that day.” in which the camera pans up to 3 workers building a bridge above the freeway. The company these workers work for is “Browning Construction Company” which is a reference to Alex Browning from Final Destination 1. Joe continues saying “I don’t know what exactly happened that day, but I can only imagine that whatever wanted to kill my family was powerful.” As soon as Joe finishes a construction worker smashes his finger while trying to hammer a nail and falls backwards, tripping over another worker who trips over yet another worker who was holding a drill which fell off the bridge. Joe continues with “A lot of things were broken that day, flesh, bone, cars. But most importantly, that was the day where my soul was broken.” The drill happens to fall on the car Thelma is driving, and since she was moving so fast in the car it creates enough force to pierce through her forehead and into her brain, killing her almost instantly. Since Thelma is no longer in control, the car swerves into the opposite lane where a car driven by Cecil Reuben crashes into the right side of the car, the side which Ben was on which kills him almost instantly as well due to debris and whiplash. This leaves Cecil and Joe the only remaining survivors to the crash. We see Joe being wheeled into an emergency room where we see a time-lapse of him getting better and better. He stays this way until one day Cecil decides to come and visit him. Cecil explains to Joe that he was the other remaining survivor of the car crash, and that his right arm was severed. He tells Joe about wanting to get a prosthetic and about how he should move on with life, saying his family wouldn’t want him to be depressed. Cecil’s welcoming yet mildly strange enthusiasm cheered up Joe, but soon the camera cuts to outside of the hospital. We see a helicopter landing on the roof, which ends up blowing a newspaper off of the building. The newspaper catches on fire after the sunlight from the windows refracts onto the newspaper. The now flaming newspaper lands in a nearby construction site close to the hospital’s air conditioning unit, right next to a bundle of propane tanks. The dry grass surrounding it allows the fire to spread and eventually a massive explosion annihilates half of the hospital’s support. Glass and Debris fly towards everyone, and some of it ends up killing a woman named Tammie Kaylee. The hospital begins to lean and a Vending Machine crushes a man known as Alvin Moore. Meanwhile Viktor Robins is trapped in his wheelchair rolling down a hallway, until he gets impaled by the support rods of fallen rubble. Joe’s bed begins to roll and head towards the doorway, so he jumps out and grabs onto the doorframe while Cecil lands on the wall. Meanwhile Shelly McManus is trapped in place against a slowly cracking window that breaks when Joe’s bed dashes straight into her and the window, leading her to fall 13 stories onto a car. Cecil pulls Joe up onto the wall, and Joe thanks him before they both hatch a plan to try and climb over to the stairs and get down to a less deadly height. While that happens, the sprinklers go off which makes everything wet and slippery. They climb out of the room and start sidestepping across the wall where they see Boris Adams fall into a room where his head lands in a bio-hazard bin. After a bit more crawling they see two women Gia Reese and Ann-Marie Sherman, Gia is slipping and about to fall out of the elevator while Ann-Marie or just “Anna” is holding onto Gia’s hand while standing in the elevator. The elevator doors close which traps Gia’s hand while Anna’s elevator breaks and falls down which severs Gia’s hand and kills Anna. On her way down, Gia knocks Jayden Ryder off his feet and they both slide out of a broken hospital window and fall to their deaths. Cecil and Joe arrive at the stairs and start rushing down them, when Carlos Rutledge tells them to stop and wait for him to come down the stairs too. While climbing down the lights start to flicker on and off and Carlos begins to have an Epileptic Seizure where he writhes over a railing and falls to his demise. The stairs start collapsing and Cecil nearly ends up falling down but Joe grabs onto his arm just in time, Cecil tells Joe he doesn’t think he’ll make it as a chunk of debris from above falls on him and releases his grip. The building and stairs start to collapse as Joe is trapped inside when suddenly the whole thing is revealed to be a Vision. Joe wakes up in a cold sweat, right before Cecil walks in. Before Cecil can introduce himself, Joe recognizes him as Cecil and he tells him about the vision he had, and that everyone died in it. Cecil tried calming Joe down but Joe ran out of his bed and pulled the fire alarm, alerting almost everyone on the floor. Before he knows it, people are questioning and complaining about Joe pulling the alarm as he is being dragged to the bottom floors. When they get to about the 3rd or 4th floor the explosion happens, causing everybody to start going faster out of the building. Joe Hurton, Cecil Reuben, Carlos Rutledge, Jayden Ryder, Ann-Marie (Anna) Sherman, Gia Reese, Boris Adams, Shelly McManus, Viktor Robins, Alvin Moore, Tammie Kaylee, and Dean Casper survive the collapse of Cortney Braith Hospital, and Joe was immediately interrogated and asked many questions by Detective Emil Geoffery. After not being able to find Joe guilty of terrorism, Joe was freed to go but they were going to keep a watchful eye on him. 2 weeks pass, we cut to Joe’s house and we zoom in onto Joe in his bed about to go to sleep. He rolls over and glances at a photograph of himself, Thelma and Ben enjoying a summer day at the beach. The picture triggers a flashback to occur where we see Ben creating patterns in the sand with a shovel, one of the patterns being a 7. The 7 is soon washed away by a tide. Joe’s flashback ends and a tear rolls down his eye, he rolls back over and goes to sleep. In Joe’s dream he wakes up in his bed in the middle of a massive field with unrealistically green grass, he gets up to see a massive pond with plates floating in a path-like row. Joe curiously hops across the plates wondering where they lead before the camera zooms into one of the plates and back out in Tammie’s house with her taking dishes out of the dishwasher. Tammie looked up and saw a dirty plate on the nearby dinner table, a flashback reveals her husband Phil Kaylee and her daughter Jennifer Kaylee eating at the dinner table with an empty seat which is later revealed to be for Shawn Kaylee, who was killed in the hospital collapse. After Jennifer was finished eating, she forgot to put it in the dirty dish pile. Tammie sighed and walked towards the dirty plate to wash it individually. As Tammie was walking towards the dirty plate, her elbow hit a milkshake in a glass container which caused it to wobble and eventually fall off the counter and shatter on a soft carpet, but Tammie doesn’t notice. Tammie coughs the exact moment the milkshake falls and breaks, which muffles the sound even more. The camera cuts to Phil and Jennifer being awoken in bed by the sound of glass shattering downstairs, Jennifer wakes up Phil and asks him to check on Tammie incase her hearing aid didn’t work, knowing that Tammie needs a hearing aid we can understand why Tammie didn’t hear the milkshake break. Tammie grabs the plate and begins walking towards the dishwasher, with her eyes focused on the open dishwasher trying not to trip on it she doesn’t notice the milkshake and steps directly on it. Tammie trips forward and drops the plate, she falls onto the open dishwasher which had an upwards facing knife that pierces through her jaw and into her brain. The plate also breaks and shatters on the dishwasher, which cuts her face and arms. Jennifer and Phil are seen rushing out of the bedroom, down a flight of stairs and into the kitchen to check on Tammie but it’s too late. The camera zooms into Jennifer’s screaming mouth. We cut back to Joe’s dream where he’s currently standing on a plate, the plate then begins to crack then shatter. Joe falls into the bubbling water surrounded by plate chunks when he looks up and sees a pair of eyes open. Joe then wakes up in a cold sweat at 12:01 AM The next day after Joe finishes work, he stops by his therapist (Dr. William David) at 6:10. Later on Joe tells Dr. David about how he had a dream about one of the people he saved, Dr. David interrupts with “Are you talking about Tammie Kaylee?” where Joe confirms only to inform him that she had died in a dishwasher accident and that she lived in the same neighborhood as he does; As Dr. David mentions “dishwasher” Joe begins to remember the cracking dishes he had in his dream but the session ends soon after. As Joe is driving back home on a road through the stormy forest, he notices he’s low on gas and stops by a Three-Toe Gas gas station, Shortly afterwards Alvin Moore stops at the gas station and extinguishes his cigarette in his ash tray before stepping out and filling his truck with gas; While filling his truck some of the gas drips down the side of the car. Alvin goes inside buys some chips and beer and when he walks out he notices the storm clouds appear to be slowly swirling above the gas station but he and Joe accidentally make eye contact and the swirling stops. Alvin gets in his car and drives back onto the road, as Alvin leaves the wind blows the wrapper of a Moore Bar chocolate bar towards Joe’s feet; Joe picks it up and notices it expires today. Alvin Moore drives down the stormy forest road and decides to turn on the radio and Rocky Mountain High by John Denver begins playing on the radio. Alvin then expresses how he misses John despite never meeting him. The radio begins to glitch right before Alvin’s truck gets struck by lightning directly in the engine, causing it to stall and catch fire. The force of the lightning dents the door and traps Alvin in but fortunately he manages to kick the door open and run across the street before the car explodes, unfortunately a massive semi-truck is speeding by directly in his path and Alvin decides to jump across the street into the ditch ahead. The car blows up as Alvin jumps and the semi truck ends up clipping his legs and breaking them causing him to slide into the ditch and not be able to get up and walk away. As Alvin is unable to move, lightning strikes the pine trees next to him and it slowly falls on top of him as he screams and crushes him which kills him immediately; The camera then switches back to Joe who was driving in the opposite direction. This article is unfinished and will be completed in the future